coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Connor
| played by = Shayne Ward }}Aidan Finbar Connor is the late son of Johnny and Louisa Connor, brother of Kate Connor and half-brother to Carla Connor, as well as the distant cousin of Michelle Connor. Biography 1983-2015: Childhood losses and joining the family business In his youth, Aidan and his sister Kate were brought up alongside their distant cousins Michelle, Liam and Paul Connor as well as a local girl, Carla Donovan and her half-brother Rob. Unbeknown to most, prior to Aidan and Kate's birth; their father Johnny had a one-night stand with a woman named Sharon behind his wife's back. The pair conceived a child together and an agreement was made to ensure that nobody discovered the truth. Sharon became obsessed with Johnny however and allowed both of her children to become associated with the Connor clan. Eventually in December 1993, Sharon couldn't take being rejected by Johnny any longer and revealed the their affair to his wife, Louisa. Horrified, Louisa ran in front of oncoming traffic (which Johnny was unable to prevent due to vision problems) and died as a result from her injuries. Both Aidan and Kate were left traumatised following their mother's passing and so Johnny struck up another agreement with Sharon to keep her quiet about their fling; to ensure that his children didn't grow up to resent him. Due to the fact that Sharon's daughter Carla had grown close to Paul Connor, whom she'd later go on to marry, Johnny decided that it was too risky to stay around and departed with both of his children. Sharon later passed away in June 2011, however; she had revealed the truth to her second child Rob before dying. In August 2015, Aidan arrived in Weatherfield at the request of Nick Tilsley to help Carla out at Underworld after she was going through financial difficulties as a result of her reckless gambling. Aidan bought a 40% share of the business and later moved into the Rovers with Michelle and her husband Steve McDonald. In September, Aidan received messages from his father telling him he knew that Aidan had secretly used his money to buy shares in the factory without asking him first. Johnny, along with Kate, burst into the factory to expose Aidan's theft but were eventually persuaded to remain at the factory. 2015-2016: Dealing with his father's lies Later that year, in December 2015, Carla's half-brother began trying to cause trouble for the Connors from behind bars (after having been locked up for the murder of Tina McIntyre). Rob attempted to blackmail Johnny telling him that he knew that he was Carla's real father. Johnny paid Rob £10,000 to keep quiet but this was not enough and Rob continued to blackmail him, knowing there was no way to win with Rob. Johnny revealed the truth to Carla himself who then in turn told Kate and Aidan. 2017-2018: Relationship with Eva Price and suicide First and last lines "Well I've had warmer welcomes!" (First line, to Carla Connor). --- "Erm... the former, you know me so well sis." (Last line, also to Carla). See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 debuts Category:Factory owners Category:Connor family Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1983 births Category:2018 departures Category:2018 deaths Category:Suicides